vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Hobbs
Summary Luke Hobbs is a former agent of the Diplomatic Security Service. A protagonist in The Fast and the Furious franchise, Hobbs was once tasked to hunt down and capture wanted criminals Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner after they were framed for the deaths of four DEA agents in Rio de Janeiro. He later enlists the help of Dominic Toretto's Crew to apprehend Owen Shaw, and helped apprehend Shaw's brother Deckard following the death of Han Seoul-Oh. He sought help from Dominic's crew once more for a clandestine operation and was eventually forced to work with Deckard Shaw in order to prevent nuclear war triggered by a cyberterrorist named Cipher when Dominic appears to join her organization. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Lucius "Luke" Palagi Hobbs, Wyatt Earp, The Hulk, Captain America, Samoan Thor, Hercules Origin: The Fast and The Furious Gender: Male Age: Likely on his Late 30s/Early 40s as of The Fate of the Furious Classification: Human, Diplomatic Security Service Agent (formerly), Member of Dominic Toretto's Crew Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert, Expert Marksman, Regeneration (Low), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Expert Acrobat Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Fought evenly with Dominic Toretto and Deckard Shaw. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F8hXfEdrDg8 Destroyed parts of a wall and a table during an interrogation in Furious 6], with the latter feat requiring this much energy. Traded blows with Brixton, who can dent metal with his strikes and is bulletproof and eventually defeated him with the help of Shaw. Fractured bulletproof glass that can brush off 5.56x45mm rounds by hitting it with a helmet) Speed: Peak Human (Showed to be very agile, fast and incredibly acrobatic despite his bulkiness. Somewhat on par with Dom, who can keep up with moderately-fast-moving vehicles) with Supersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Dom and Brian, also on par with Shaw, who can maneuver cars away from GAU-8 Avenger rounds, which can hit over 1,000 m/s). Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ with most firearms. Subsonic with most vehicles. Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Wrestled with Dom and briefly overpowered him. Capable of casually flipping people in heavy-duty armor. Can casually wield a minigun with no problems. Capable of effortlessly ripping apart shackles with brute force. Ripped a concrete bench from its holdings and started to perform bicep curls with it. Briefly pulled a military helicopter with just one arm and could somewhat manage to hold his own against Brixton. Ripped steel chains apart. Lifted Hattie over his head with one arm while holding back) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Traded blows with Dominic and broke his own cast. Easily made a huge dent in a container. Easily overpowered several armored soldiers during his short imprisonment. Traded blows with Brixton, who experienced slight discomfort punching him, and in their last fight eventually managed to hit him hard enough to cause him severe pain) Durability: At least Wall level (Survived falling several floors into a vehicle with enough force to break its roof after being sent flying by a massive explosion. Riot suppressor rounds that can easily knock out riot guards wearing heavy-duty armor, only slightly irritate him. Survived this. Took hits from Brixton and caused him slight discomfort upon getting hit. Jumped dozens of metres down a building crashing through glass and into the roof of an armored car. Heals from multiple broken bones in a matter of days) Stamina: Very High (Can withstand being electrocuted for extended periods of time) Range: Standard melee range by himself. Extended melee range with melee weapons. Several hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Smith and Wesson 629 Competitor revolver, flak jacket Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: He is willing to put himself in great danger to protect his friends and family. Often prone to extreme fits of anger, and will refuse to properly co-operate with Deckard Shaw due to their differences and extreme resentment towards each other. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Federal Agents Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Universal Studios Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9